


【待授权翻译】七十二变/Seventy-Two

by Evanora_C



Series: Go West, Young Man [2]
Category: Supernatural, 西游记-吴承恩
Genre: M/M, Sam一直很固执, 同人, 嫉妒, 支配, 灾难涉及蜘蛛, 神话AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanora_C/pseuds/Evanora_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam学习控制。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【待授权翻译】七十二变/Seventy-Two

**Author's Note:**

> 最初发表于2007年。

Part 1 of the Go West, Young Man series

原文: [archiveofourown.org/works/687522](http://archiveofourown.org/works/687522)[  
](http://archiveofourown.org/works/archiveofourown.org/works/686746)

作者：[rosekay](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rosekay/pseuds/rosekay)

译者 Evanora Chan

分级：NC-17

“他会让你上他的，你知道。”

Sam成功地在啤酒溢出弄脏衬衫之前把它强咽下去。他难以置信地看向Dai，她正以一种完美的姿态伸开四肢躺在沙发上。

“你—你说什么？”

“Dean，”她直截了当地说，她的腿令人分心地伸开，手肘抵着大腿，她对Sam笑，“上了他。”

Sam紧握着他的啤酒，他能够感受到出现在他皮肤上的灼热，双手突然冰冷，胸口有什么东西正在发热。他小心翼翼地避开了Dai乌黑的眼睛。

“你是不是—你不是—？”在她的微笑慢慢变成撇嘴时，他结结巴巴地停了下来。

这么近的距离，她的皮肤似乎闪耀着鳞片的质地，——平滑的脸颊和手臂上金色的镶嵌物。她的牙齿现在是圆形的，带着珍珠光泽，但有时候他也几乎能看到尖牙的两个拱形咬痕，和牙齿尖端白色的闪光。

翘起的黑眼睛似乎显示了一个公主固有的优雅举止，但实际上，当她不是车的时候，她会把时间花在酗酒、听糟糕的音乐、当一个普通的讨厌鬼上。

她和Dean如此的交情深厚，这简直是一件神奇的事情。他们有时候甚至几乎是同一个人，除了他们都不属于“人”的类别，总之不纯粹是。

Sam焦急地等待着她的回应，但她似乎很满意让时间折磨人地拖延过去，并且显然很高兴地看着Sam不安地扭动。他咔哒一声把大部分是流干的啤酒放在桌子上，正打算起身，他脸上仍然有着红晕，她终于大笑，声音刺耳而低沉。

“我们从来都不排外，”她抓住机会偷喝了他剩下的啤酒，“太相似了，你知道么？感觉就像在操我自己。”

Sam在起身和坐着之间被截住，尴尬地以新姿态半蹲着等她说完。

Dai把她惬意的时间用在舔瓶口的边缘，以一种绝对色情的方式，以至于她停下后，酒吧里有一半人都在盯着他们这个方向。Sam叹着气坐下了。他模糊地记得神女曾经说了某些关于途中要避免引人注目之类的话，这就到此为止了。这几天有着这样的一群同伴，他也只能把这当做神对他耐心和坚忍的考验了。

“这就是为什么 **你** 要迈出第一步，”现在她再次靠了回去，一只脚放在长沙发上，满意的表情代替了严峻在她脸上沉淀下来。Dai总是让Sam想要拨弄自己的念珠，但他还不打算给她这点小小的胜利感。

他镇定下来，吐字清晰地说了个 _huh？_ ，多年的训练在她翻第一个白眼的时候溜走了。

“对待Dean只有一个 **办法** ，Sam，他会犯贱他会发牢骚他会干坏事(He'll bitch and he'll bitch and he'll bitch,)，但他喜欢被主导。”她笑，而即使这个无辜的姿态竟也显得相当的色情——她狡黠而充满暗示地卷起舌头，湿润地舔过双唇成熟的花蕾。“他喜欢你，我看得出来，他一直对你敞开心扉，即使你看不出来。”

他沉默地看着她，“我是属于神殿的男人，”他最终挤出了这句话。

Dai对此翻了个白眼。“噢拜托，你以为是谁为了惩罚我而骗我变成一辆车的？相信我吧，Sam，那个神女连眼睛都不会眨一下。你是要去的是西天，你这个白痴。你不会因为这个而丢掉天堂的。”

她砰地一声把空瓶子甩在桌子上，尖锐的巨响吓得Sam再次半滑出了座位。

“所有这些关于那个花心萝卜的谈话让我很烦躁，而且几小时之内我又要变成交通工具了。听说他们在楼上有按摩床。”她的一只手沿着轨迹在双腿上移动，直到Sam不得不移开视线否则就会羞赧地燃烧。

“有硬币么？”

Sam希望他的瞪视传达了一切它需要传达的，但Dai只是大笑，低沉而温暖地。

“一会儿见，和尚。”

当她的脚步声开始停止的时候，他允许自己如释重负地松口气，但Dai——作为Dai——甚至不能让他这样，她必须说最后一句话。他安静地想着她和Dean **确实** 在某些地方共用着同一个大脑。

“还有一件事，Sam，”她停下了对窗户的凝视，Dean已经在接近这栋建筑了，带着他熟悉的左右摇摆的步态和穿旧的牛仔裤。“忠诚是他最坏的品质(Loyalty's his worst trait)，于是现在也甩不掉他了。如果我是你我就会好好利用这一点。”

我才不会——

他的话才说到一半，但她已经走了，上楼回了她的房间，去那个——他的思维停止了一会儿——那个按摩床。

Sam想起自己曾经认为Dean和Dean与他的车之间的心灵感应是有点不正常的，在他知道Dai是Dai之前。他们真的什么事都跟对方说吗？

现在思考这个问题未免有点太晚，因为Dean已经进来了，在Sam旁边侧身贴近——有点太近了。

“圣人，感觉如何？”

他的眼睛似乎自动聚焦到Dean的双唇，有点裂开但是丰满，他的睫毛在脸颊上钉下阴影，然后是宽阔的肩线。往下，往下，往下到打开的双腿，拉紧着穿白了的牛仔布料，他小心地、急躁地回避着躺在它们之间的某样东西。

他的脑袋在旋转，他本来会祈祷这是因为啤酒，但是他只喝了一瓶，而且这似乎不是个正当的请求。

“Sam？”

Dean歪着头，微微一笑。Sam想着明天他们会去哪里，另一个镇，继续研究，继续研究，他的思想被堵住了，继续研究他今晚会去寻找的某样东西。

“你，还好吧？”

Dean靠回后座，沙哑的、半睡半醒的声音在那里响起，他的衬衫飘起露出牛仔裤上方白皙的皮肤，整个身体摊开在Sam正前方。

 **对你敞开心扉/给你看他的肚子** (Shows his belly to you)。Dai的话在他脑海响起，像一个疯狂的、非常变态的咒语，他不得不左右移动他的下巴来平静下来。

“我—我—该走了。”

他飞快的站起，几乎把桌子撞翻。蜷缩着，他用一只手扶住了桌子，试图回避Dean隐约担忧的目光。

“嘿，说真的，你还好吗？你看起来病了。”

是吗？Sam几乎没办法抵抗把手放在自己燃烧的脸颊上的欲望，像一个最糟糕的女学生一样。

“没事，我没事。”然后他走上楼梯，希望在大厅里听到的嗡嗡声其实不是Dai和她的按摩床。

*

如今Dai在每个角落里都对着他得意地笑，而Sam很不自在地注意着Dean的每个动作。

他对女人有着贪婪的爱，从那个在酒吧对他低语的女孩到他带着明显的享受杀死的那个恶魔。Sam很容易就想象到他压着Dai摆动，宽阔的肩膀和结实的臀部，她的双腿弯曲着环绕住他，乌黑的眼睛盯着Sam。Dean会嘟哝着抽插，紧紧地抱着她，轻咬她的纹身，让她哭。

说Dean不像男人是说他不总是绕着她们转，虽然他照样会微笑着调情然后脱光自己。

他们不止一次从警察手里逃跑，在有关财产破坏（在Sam给他一个意有所指的目光时，Ash会脸红、耸肩、低头）的时候警察们似乎都对以神圣旅程作为减轻惩罚的因素没有欣赏能力。

当他们把Dean用力压在墙上时，Sam看见Dean微笑，在一个粗鲁的警官粗暴地将手铐拍下的时候洋洋自得，就像它们不过是供他摆弄的新玩具。考虑到Dean对于撬锁的熟练，Sam认为这是一个足够精确的描述。

丰富的面部表情，双眼从睫毛下面闪耀着明亮与黑暗，行走的诱惑。

在需要冥想之前Sam只能看着他。

他认真的提醒自己，诅咒Dai对保持一个平和的精神状态没有帮助。

Ash几乎同样糟糕，不断发明新武器、新网络，在他们一起泡吧的时候热衷于收集Dean的调情时刻。在撒酒疯的时候，Dean会叫他坏蛋博士(Dr. Badass)，他们会回忆天上那些妄自尊大的人，和无论如何在这里的泥泞里是多么美好。不过Sam想，他们在这样做的时候眼睛里有不同颜色的悲伤和苦痛。

只有Jess站在他身旁，在她想的时候她和余下几个一样喧闹，但她有着他在余下几个当中有待发掘的沉静。

她已经学会了不藏在自己的金发屏障后面，但当孩子们从她面前跑过的时候她的双唇依然紧闭。

他们所有人都我行我素，带着一种会激怒Sam的令人厌烦的风度。他们之间从来没有信仰的气息，只有Dean的嘲弄和Jess的孤僻。

信任别人是他的本性。这不是他的第一世，而他怀疑这会不会是他的最后一世。他至少有几分知道他们遇到的所有挫折其实都是考验，他也知道最后天神会胜出，无论祂选择的是多么迂回的道路。

*

树林里的房子看起来很荒凉，但装修考究并且亮着灯，匍匐在它四周的常春藤给了它一丝庄严感。温暖的光从窗口溢出，金子一般切断了树木留下的浓密阴影。

Dean事实上焦虑地咀嚼着他的香烟。

“不喜欢它。”

Ash迅速地点头以示同意，他手上的纹身似乎随着它们主人的不稳定而抽搐和耸动着。

Sam看向Jess，她的侧面和清澈的眼睛，然后仅仅得到了一个安静的回视。他必须自己一个人去解决它，她不会给他更多。

世界已经不是原来那样了，但仍然存在规则，礼节。而且他们在几英里前就已经消耗完食物了，Ash已经快要从他的皮囊里爬出来了，Jess也仰起头似乎想要从空中汲取水分。

“这又不会有什么损失。”他缓慢地说。

一只手结实地搭在他肩膀上，Dean手指的温度直直地渗过Sam衬衫薄薄的面料。他因这股热量而浑身发烫，这么近闻到的Dean身上的烟味让他微微颤抖。

“不喜欢它。”

在那张脸上有一种熟悉的执拗表情，眉毛下拉，右眼下方微微痉挛。

Sam试着跨过他——那股散发着性的邀请的温度。但Dean只是跟着他一个侧步，结实的肩膀挡住他的去路，香烟悬挂在他的下唇，目光闪烁。

Sam一直都在作为美德的谦恭上有麻烦。他的身高往好里说是恼人的一件事，往坏里说则会碍事，在他想要混进人群的时候，他的身高总是太突出。但现在，他对此感到庆幸。

即使当Dean的眼睛对他闪着危险的金色光芒，他也能感到安慰地低头盯着他那张好斗的嘴和微乱的头发，肩往后仰。

Dean没有让步，大概是因为他极少这样做，他只是坚持自己的立场，精力似乎在他四周碎裂。

Sam可以从他眯起的眼睛和张开腿的站姿看出，这几乎是因为事情的原则而不是任何对于危险的真正恐惧。Dean看起来在刺激Sam的方面是个专家，而他现在正做得该死地好。

“Dean，让开，”他说，声音绷紧。

没有回应，只有更深地交叉着的双手，收紧了Dean身上对他来说有点太大的灰色衬衫。

Sam可以看见Ash和Jess在用眼角的余光看他们俩，也知道他现在不能让步。神女把他们叫做他的追随者，她告诉过他这不是件容易的事情。

他自己从来都不喜欢当一个新手，渴望着更多的责任——一条更清晰的路通往教化和拯救。他知道雄心不总是适当的美德，更不应该成为他努力和良好举止的根源，但某些东西他也帮不上忙。

他曾经渴望着旅程（现在他有了，虽然是危险的），和他自己的学生（他们就在这儿，难管教又没完没了地不礼貌）。

如果他这次让Dean赢了，这就永远都不会结束了。

“ **Dean** 。”

他放低了自己的声音，佛经滚过他的脑海，他试着把神权的影响力放进去。他很高兴看到Dean因Sam刚刚达到的咆哮的深度而眼睛微微睁大，他自己名字的发音中神圣的感染力。但那个微笑一定已经溜走了，因为他站得离他更近地发怒了，直到他们的鼻子几乎碰到一起，他绷紧了与他较量。

“听着，你这个混蛋，我 **说过** 我不，喜，欢，它。我们应该继续走，找个别的地方。”

这不是微笑的、诱惑的Dean，那个Dean会让自己的衬衫缩上去、牛仔裤被双腿拉紧，得意地笑、微笑着为那些愿意领他情的人表演。现在这里有着坚冰，不是在他眼睛的金色光芒里，而是在他姿势体现的十足人性本质里，Sam意识到那是一种骄傲。

简单地说，Sam想知道五百年前Dean是谁的弟子，在Sam之前，在天庭之前，在他刚从石头里出生的时候。

在他一直盯着Dean看的时候，Dai已经化为人形，她黑发的轻抚重新吸引了他的目光。她得意地笑，Sam想起来， **他喜欢被主导** 。

他放松自己的脊椎，看着Dean警惕的目光，随着他举起一只手，亲密而坚定地屈起手指环绕在Dean脖子的温热皮肤上，与他短发的发尾纠缠在一起。

“让我进去，Dean。我是一个虔诚的人，他们出于好客一定会给我们一些食物的。”

Dean在他的手下微微颤抖，眼睛看不出来，但Sam通过手指感受到了，他看见他清澈的绿瞳里突然的原始渴望，看见他布着雀斑的脸颊上睫毛的飞快扇动。

他不得不吞咽，这样腹中的热量才不会淹没他。

“好吧，”当Dean最终说话时，他的声音是粗哑的，无论是他下巴的姿态还是他的姿势都不是柔和的，只有默许的、渴望的小火花，Sam在他的眼睛里找到的。“你在自寻死路。”

“噢谢天谢地。”

随着Ash跑向那栋房子，Sam大笑，即使电压没有使天空布满乌云，现在他肚子的咆哮声几乎也是听得到的。

*

Sam已经学会了怎样让Dean屈服于他的话，但他还没有学会怎样正确地这样做。

房子里住着七个姐妹，黑眼睛，很虔诚，柔顺的黑发拢到一边，柔软的翅膀在她们耳朵上方。

一看见念珠和他在门前小心地行礼，她们高兴地低语，请他直接进来。

Sam看着Ash狼吞虎咽地消灭着她们布置的简单饭菜，感到有点窘迫，但是他也不能说些什么，而且姐妹们似乎并不介意。她们全都地盯着他，眼神里像是带着纵容。

Jess喝下她的水，安静而迅速地吃着，而Dean几乎只是在挑挑拣拣地吃，眼神依旧警惕，而且总是，总是转向Sam，热度毫未减退，怀疑和担心从在林子里开始就一直停留在他的脸上。

当下，被吊起，一个姐妹的双爪掠过他的头皮，另一个专注于脱掉他的牛仔裤，他想着，也许，在林子时的并不是Dean的傲慢，而是他的。

最年长的姐姐，当时迎接他们进屋子的那个，现在看起来并不虔诚了，如今过多的黑色细线从她的眼珠里散射出来，她嘴巴里有一些像墨水的东西。

“愚蠢的和尚，”她说着，温柔地，话音末尾带着发 _shushshush_ 声的咝咝作响的粗声。

当他的双腿暴露在空气中的时候，他大口喘着气，最终他的性器和皱缩着的双球，因为他自己的紧张不安和突然的温度下降而从紧贴在一起慢慢分开。可能是指甲或者爪子或者两者都有，从他的脚踝慢慢向上，拧捏着柔软的地方，直到他疯狂地挣扎着。

“永生，”那个姐姐说，她被逗乐了，“也并不是一个有害的包袱。”在目光移向南边前，她给了他几秒的恩惠。Sam的脸比他想象的还要红，他紧拽着镣铐。

“细皮嫩肉的，”她继续，“而且白净。我们喜欢细皮嫩肉。”

另外两个在房间里的姐妹对此仰头，她们三个盯着他，诡异地协调，她们之间的不只是公平分享的眼神。

在他腿间的那两人其中一个变得有些太过急不可耐，他因被掐捏而痛得叫喊，疼痛的泪水在眼眶里打转。

“第一口是 **我的** ，”最年长的那个告诉她，眼睛抽搐着向下看，Sam看见年轻那个闪身远离。

她弯下腰靠近，嘴唇对着他的喉咙，然后是肩膀，直到它在他的心脏上方停下。它敲击的如此快，他觉得她一定听到了它在皮肤下咚咚咚地跳。

他吞咽了一下，盼望着他的念珠。他的脑海里叫嚣着要说些什么。

“你会因此而被杀的。”他发出一阵嘘声以示鄙视，并且很自豪自己的声音能够如此平稳。

“是吗？”她对着他仰起脸，一个骇人的微笑从她的嘴角升起。他听见她的姐妹们在地板上发出呼应的嘶嘶声。

然后她的头爆开了，喷溅出的浓稠黑血覆盖了他的脸和喉咙。Sam干咳着想要把那些苦涩从他的嘴巴弄出来，而她的姐妹们在Sam下方尖叫着，爪子和脚嗒嗒地移动的声音仍然传送着寒颤直到他的脊椎。

Dean的声音，现在对他的耳朵来说是多么神圣的东西，从不太远的地方传来。

“Sam， **趴下** ！”

他尽其所能地从镣铐下忽地低头，听见刺耳的嘶嘶声停止了，猎枪的回声还在空中回荡。

Dean站在门口，身躯被渐暗的光描绘得像雕刻好的玉。他在踏进房间之前再次将猎枪上膛。

然后他走近，太近了，Sam还在因浮在喉咙、鼻孔里的苦涩而晕眩。他甚至不确定他是真正尝到了它还是气味浓重到让他以为他在这样做。

手指放到他的脸上，揉着他的下巴，从一边到另一边，Dean身上好闻的尘土和汗水的味道，现在是清新悦目地人类般的。他甚至无法思考这个念头有多么奇怪。

“Sam，Sam，你在听我说话吗？”

他身下的Dean是结实有力的，当他向前倒下，双手在被砍断的镣铐里感到刺痛。他感到很笨拙，就像断了线的木偶，四肢不怎么听使唤。甚至他依然赤裸着这个事实也似乎变得模糊而遥远。

Dean的脸再次模糊地出现在他眼前，令人心痛地熟悉，Sam只是往前靠，只是一点点，勉强看见了因惊讶而抬起的眉。

Dean的唇很柔软，没有看起来那么软，也许更干裂，但在他的底下温暖着，湿滑的舌抵着他的嘴。Sam更紧地靠向Dean的控制。

然后温度消失了，有一只手撑着他的腋窝，扶他起来，另一只手钩住他的腰。

当他向上看，Dean正在盯着他，嘴唇还是红润、湿润的，而他眼睛里，有某些令人生畏的、也许是美好的东西。

他张开嘴，Sam晕眩地追随着他嘴唇的曲线，他 **品尝过** 的唇，他一开始为什么要拒绝呢？现在那似乎是愚蠢的。

双唇打开，美妙的东西，天堂的合唱，然后Dean说，“你这个该死的猩猩，她们的血是毒品。Sam，Sam？”

“Dean，”他开口，觉得他应该为他听到的某些东西生气，准备去抱怨，去争辩，然后他失去了知觉。

*

Sam之后感到很尴尬，而且Dean变得容易紧张，回避他的眼睛，找借口，到处结识女人，就连Ash也跟不上他惯例离开的节奏。

“他怎么了？”他问，抓挠着他的头，可笑的头发纠缠着，这是他连续第三天跟不同的女孩一起了。

Jess只是对着啤酒笑，直到Ash放弃了Sam，转跟她一起。

“哥们儿，怎么回事？”

Sam坐在车里生气，庆幸他们三个明智地留下他一个人，直到他想起这辆车是他们三个当中最糟糕的一个。

_早告诉你了。_

神女，是她在他脑海里说话？

_没错。_

Sam呻吟。

_你知道，他在前主人那儿学会了七十二变，相信我，它们是值得的。_

让我一个人呆着好吗。

_而且他也曾经把天宫弄得天翻地覆。你知道这意味着什么吗？他可以—_

“ **Dai** 。”

她安静了一会儿，但Sam可以感受到指责和嘲笑从四面八方涌来包围着他。这比她傻笑着开手淫的玩笑糟糕多了。

_你把它搞砸了，Sammy。_

“不要那样叫我。”

_怎么，只有 **他** 能这样叫吗？_

他甚至无法组织出一个明确的答案来回答这个问题。

*

他们接下来遇到的麻烦甚至不是他的错。

他们三个——Sam，Ash，和Jess，——一开始是成功地逃脱了的。他们发现了Dean，被担忧而折磨，在他发现他们之前。

Dean在回汽车旅馆的路上一反常态的安静，这种刺痛的安静似乎感染了一整辆车。

“Ash， **拜托** 你穿上点裤子，”Sam在走向前台之前含糊地说。

“才不需要，”Ash轻快地回应，显然并没有受到刚和恶魔作战的影响。过了一会儿Sam才想起来Ash也是他们中的一个；他只是带着他的PBR(蓝带啤酒，pabst blue ribbon)和多力多滋而不是人肉。

Sam等着Dean的沉默消失，而当它没有的时候，他跟着他到他的房间。

“Dean？”

护身符在微弱的光线下闪烁，Sam几乎都已经忘记它了。

他弯下腰，小心地捧起Dean的脸，惊讶于他的红眼睛。他温柔地将手指擦过他的脸颊，舔了舔，是咸的。

“Dean，你刚刚 **哭过** 了吗？”

Dean的表情就是在说如果Sam再谈起这件事，他们两个人都会死掉。

“嘿，”他试着说，“我们都没事，我们所有人。”

他把手掌向上翻让Dean看，就像是一个孩子对担心的父母做的那样。

“我死不了。”

太轻声了以至于他几乎没有听到，他花了一会儿才理解这句话。Sam盯着Dean痛苦的双肩，被阴影覆盖的双眼。

“我知道，”他迟疑地开口，“我是说，我知道那件事。你吃了王母的蟠桃，对吧？”九千年，咬一口就没有了。

“我吃了它们，”Dean说，“这样他们就会让我加入。”

**但是他们从来都没有。**

这些话漂浮在房间里，比Sam想的要更沉重。太难消化了。

“我以为，”Dean再次尝试，“如果你—你，well，我死不了。只会是我。”

Sam不需要当一个虔诚的人就可以感受到他声音里赤裸的恐惧，即使他被拒绝了。所有这些都听起来惊人地有人性。他学会了如何处理恶魔，带着Ash的食欲和Jess诡异的安静，Dean不变的酒、女人、和突发的怒气。但这次有所不同。

他想过坚忍、美德、转世，所有可能把这些变简单的生硬的说教，但他不确定Dean会听。这是一个家长、一个朋友、一个兄弟的工作，而不是一个对他的任务来说太过年轻、太过缺少社会阅历的教士。

Dai的话再次进入他的脑海。

**忠诚是他最坏的品质。**

再说Dean对她的信任过了五百年还没有消失，不是吗？

“Dean，”他说，把他的手再次环上Dean的脖子，皮肤上脆弱的、白皙的部分。

他拉，Dean过来。

他的双手在Dean衬衫的边缘，把它猛地拉起来感受肌肉和皮肤的温度，乳头在他的手指下变硬。他把Dean拉近，在他身上搜寻所有柔软的地方，臀部的凹陷，手臂下方潮湿的温暖，在他蹭去的时候粗糙的头发弄痒了他的手掌和下巴。

Dean美好地为他暴露着，头往后仰，双手几乎是愤怒地扯着Sam的衣服，抵着他给予着、摆动着。他的眼睛，清澈、绿色，带着金色和诺言的模糊边缘，不自在地裸露着。

当他们滚到床上时，两个人的牛仔裤都脱到一半，Dean的嘴唇在Sam的上面，渴望的，因担忧和走了味的啤酒而发酸，他的身体难以置信地烫，几乎是超乎人类地。

Sam缓慢移动双手抚摸着他宽阔的肩膀，描绘着狭窄锁骨的轮廓直到Dean开始颤抖，然后绕过他的脖子解开护身符的锁链。

Dean为此僵住了，盯着他，就像他刚才做了什么错事。金色滑下他的胸膛，过多雀斑的肌肤随着温和的 **扑通** 声倒在床上。

“神女——”

“现在不行，”Sam说，他伸手圈住了Dean赤裸的性器，在他手里弯曲的红而美丽，坚硬地抵着他的骨头，柔软地贴着他的皮肤(hard against his bones and soft against his skin.)。

Dean臀部的曲线是苍白的，静脉尽现，躲避着阳光，依然被溅了不明显的雀斑。毛发的黑暗下面是明显的柔软，在Sam的手上微湿而且蓬乱。

Dean喘息，倒在他身上，一只手抓得Sam的上臂留下淤痕。当他依偎在Sam的胸前、臀部无助地抽动时，他低下头看Dean的睫毛投下的阴影。

Sam用指尖轻拂它的尖端，接住透明的液体并且把它们抹在他的双手上，带着它们向下游走在变红肌肤的长度上，Dean咒骂着他，把他们的嘴唇压在一起，混乱，火辣，牙齿捕捉着彼此发出声响。

最后，他再也忍不住了，他自己的阴茎痛苦地硬着，戳着他的小腹，他在床上引导着Dean到他的腹部，在他屈曲着的脊柱向上舔舐出一道湿润的痕迹，头往下靠，闻到Dean颈背甜蜜的汗味，短发弄痒了他的鼻子。

“在哪，”他喘着气，“哪儿——”

“我的包里，”Dean低声含糊地说，双手握紧床单，他的声音变得破碎。

弟子，Sam思索着，想象着Dean的第一任主人，跟七十二变有关的那个。他想知道Dean是不是也曾经像现在这样为了他裸露他的双眼。

但这些都不重要了，Dean因为他的第一根手指而屈起身体，脸埋在床单里，咒骂着Sam，乞求着更多。

阴茎第一次触碰到Dean身体的热度就几乎让他高潮，他只能慢慢来，正如他学会的耐性一样，这样Dean才会向他呻吟，就像他正在做的，环绕着他，难以置信地紧，肌肤和汗水和一声非人的低吼，附身符在他们两个身下被碾压着。

“你愿意，”Sam喘着气，“你愿意在水帘洞里等我吗？”

“去你的，”Dean含糊地说，把自己压进床单里。

然后，更轻声地，“一直都会，一直都会，”一声沙哑的、残暴的声音，Sam达到了顶峰，无力得像是天界酒杯里的水。


End file.
